mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Принцесса Луна/Галерея/Сезон 4
Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 View of stained glass art S4E1.png Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E01.png Princess Luna appears before Twilight S4E01.png Twilight talking to Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Luna -your precious light- S4E01.png Princess Luna -one princess in Equestria- S4E01.png Princess Luna angry with glowing eyes S4E01.png Princess Luna glaring at Twilight S4E01.png Princess Luna raises the moon S4E01.png Darkness swirls around Luna S4E01.png Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E01.png Nightmare Moon opens her eyes S4E01.png Nightmare Moon bares her fangs S4E01.png Nightmare Moon cackles under the moon S04E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Nightmare Moon cackling S4E2 (1).png Nightmare Moon glaring at Twilight S4E2.png Nightmare Moon looking up S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon emerging from the dust S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing magic at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E2.png Nightmare Moon responding S4E2.png Nightmare Moon closeup S4E2.png Nightmare Moon shouting closeup S4E2.png Nightmare Moon aiming her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon taunting Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon reading her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon focuses her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon basks in victory S4E2.png Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon readies her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing at Celestia S4E2.png Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon losing to her sister S4E2.png Nightmare Moon 'noooo!' S4E2.png Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E2.png Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E2.png Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png Celestia gasping S4E2.png Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E2.png Celestia and Luna unamused S4E2.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E2.png Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E2.png Discord laughing at the princesses S4E2.png Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E2.png Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E2.png Celestia and Luna using their power S4E2.png Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E2.png Twilight confused S4E2.png Luna 'are you sure-' S4E2.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E2.png Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E2.png Twilight hugging the princesses S4E2.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Twilight looking at chest S4E2.png Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E2.png Twilight looking back at chest S4E2.png Twilight wearing new crown S4E02.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun -with great joy- S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Princess Luna lowering the moon S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Celestia and Luna smiling at Twilight S4E02.png Замко-мания Luna_tapestry_behind_Applejack_S4E03.png Rarity_finds_large_Luna_tapestry_S4E03.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_-run!-_S4E03.png Fluttershy_pops_out_from_behind_tapestry_S4E03.png Rarity_tells_Fluttershy_about_the_secret_door_S4E03.png Помощь Крошки Бель Luna_appears_S4E19.png Luna_flying_down_S4E19.png Luna_-What_do_you_think--_S4E19.png Sweetie_-You_just_rescued_me_from_a-_S4E19.png Sweetie_-Yeah,_probably_dreaming-_S4E19.png Luna_-who_often_shines_more_brightly_than_me-_S4E19.png Luna_-and_with_this,_I_have_struggled-_S4E19.png Sweetie_smiling_S4E19.png Luna_flying_back_to_the_moon_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-this_is_my_fifth_birthday_party-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-decided_to_make_a_grand_entrance-_S4E19.png Younger_Sweetie_Belle_falls_over_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-finally_I_was_perfect-_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-that's_when_I_learned-_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_taking_Sweetie_back_to_the_beginning_S4E19.png Rarity_talking_to_bored_foals_S4E19.png Foals_leaving_the_party_S4E19.png Luna_looking_down_at_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Rarity_watching_the_foals_leave_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_spectating_S4E19.png Rarity_giving_credit_to_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_passing_through_wall_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_in_starry_dreamscape_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_flying_off_edge_of_stars_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_in_Rarity's_room_S4E19.png Rarity_-or_wait_until_I'm_there-_S4E19.png Rarity_holding_mannequin_S4E19.png Sweetie_-When_was_this--_S4E19.png Sweetie_-This_must've_happened_earlier_tonight!-_S4E19.png Rarity_walking_towards_the_bed_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_in_inverted_colors_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_see_an_opened_door_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_-go_see_what_the_future_holds-_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_smiling_at_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_relieved_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_'this_is_very_much_real'_S4E19.png Luna_-you_can_even_improve_it-_S4E19.png Princess_Luna_in_the_door_frame_S4E19.png Luna_looks_at_Sweetie_Belle_behind_the_door_S04E19.png Luna_smiles_S04E19.png Luna_nodding_to_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Twilight drawing line between drawings of Celestia and Luna S4E21.png Twilight writing on the chalkboard S4E21.png Эквестрийские игры Complete_Equestria_Games_brochette_S04E24.png Celestia_gesturing_to_Twilight's_seat_S4E24.png Twilight's_seat_next_to_Celestia_S4E24.png Princess_Cadance_waving_to_Twilight_S4E24.png Equestria_royalty_S4E24.png Princess_Luna_yawning_S4E24.png Princess_Cadance_-go_down_and_help_him!-_S4E24.png Equestrian_royals_relieved_S4E24.png Celestia_and_Luna_in_shock_S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png Cadance_thanking_Spike_S4E24.png Princess_Cadance_bowing_to_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_not_proud_of_himself_S4E24.png Mane_6_and_princesses_-you_guess-!-_S4E24.png Cadance,_Celestia,_and_Luna_nodding_S4E24.png Mane_6_and_princesses_cheering_for_Spike_S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_stepping_forward_S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses_bow_to_the_duke_and_duchess_S4E25.png Twilight_-anything_else_I_can_do-_S4E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_disappointed_S4E25.png Twilight_talking_to_other_princesses_S4E25.png Celestia_and_Luna_worried_about_Twilight_S4E25.png Princess_Luna_with_stoic_expression_S4E25.png Twilight_walking_away_from_princesses_S4E25.png Princesses_join_Twilight_on_the_balcony_S4E25.png Twilight_-I_have_my_wings-_S4E25.png Twilight_-I_wear_this_crown-_S4E25.png Twilight_and_Luna_-want_to_do_all_that_I_can-_S4E25.png Princess_Luna_starts_singing_S4E25.png Luna_singing_-I_know_how_hard_it_is_to_wait-_S4E25.png Luna_singing_-spread_out_your_wings_and_soar-_S4E25.png Twilight,_Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_on_the_balcony_S4E25.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_singing_together_S4E25.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_looking_at_the_sky_S4E25.png Celestia,_Luna_and_Cadance_singing_around_Twilight_S4E25.png Luna_singing_-understand_you_wanting_more-_S4E25.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_circling_around_Twilight_S4E25.png Twilight_sees_princesses_start_flying_S4E25.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_hover_over_Twilight_S4E25.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_sing_final_chorus_S4E25.png Princess_Celestia_-your_time_will_come-_S4E25.png Twilight_looking_up_at_the_sky_S4E25.png Princess_Luna_bursts_into_the_room_S4E25.png Luna_-why_do_you_think_I'm_here--_S4E25.png Luna_-not_a_dream,_but_a_vision-_S4E25.png Princess_Celestia_-the_stronger_he_becomes-_S4E25.png Celestia_and_Luna_at_a_palace_window_S4E25.png Scorpan_warns_Celestia_and_Luna_S4E25.png Twilight_and_princesses_around_a_table_S4E25.png Celestia_-just_now_gained_enough_strength-_S4E25.png Princess_Luna_-he_grows_stronger_still-_S4E25.png Princess_Cadance_-I_know_just_the_princess-_S4E25.png Twilight,_Luna,_and_Cadance_gasp_in_shock_S4E25.png Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Celestia_-I_put_too_much_trust_in_Discord-_S4E25.png Celestia_-Tirek_has_stolen_enough_magic-_S4E25.png Luna_-power_will_belong_solely_to_Tirek-_S4E25.png Celestia_-we_will_not_be_able_to_stop_him-_S4E25.png Princess_Luna_-all_hope_will_be_lost-_S4E25.png Princesses_standing_before_Twilight_S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Celestia_'I'm_sorry,_Princess_Twilight'_S4E26.png The_three_princesses_around_Twilight_S4E26.png Luna_about_to_transfer_her_magic_S4E26.png Luna_with_glowing_eye_S4E26.png Big_ball_of_alicorn_magic_forming_S4E26.png Alicorn_magic_transferred_to_Twilight_S4E26.png Celestia_and_Luna_looking_at_Twilight_S4E26.png Celestia,_Luna_and_Cadance_looking_at_Twilight_S4E26.png Twilight_running_towards_Celestia_S4E26.png Luna without part of her cutie mark S4E26.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png Tirek_facing_the_princesses_S4E26.png Tirek_trying_to_suck_out_Luna's_magic_S4E26.png Tirek_sitting_at_the_throne_S4E26.png The_princesses_looking_at_Tirek_S4E26.png Tirek_conjuring_up_a_portal_to_Tartarus_S4E26.png Luna_transported_to_Tartarus_S4E26.png Cerberus_on_guard_S4E26.png Luna_and_Cadance_have_their_magic_back_S4E26.png The_princesses_smiling_S4E26.png Luna_and_Cadance_have_their_magic_back_S4E26.png The_princesses_smiling_S4E26.png Princesses_and_Discord_S4E26.png Ponies_and_princesses_walking_through_the_castle_S4E26.png Celestia_opening_the_throne_room_doors_S4E26.png Main_cast_impressed_by_throne_room_S4E26.png Discord_accepted_by_ponies_S4E26.png en:Princess Luna/Gallery/Seasons 3-4#Season four Категория:Галереи персонажей